For Saving But Forgetting
by BluKrown
Summary: At the beginning of the Tubular Bells arc, Lucy finds out about a plot to kill her husband by the president, so Lucy must find a way to stop Valentine from killing Mr Steel. She must get through the first lady. This is if things had continued on without Lucy's aid of a sleeping drug.


_To keep my husband safe, to keep my husband safe_

 _To kep my husband safe, to keep my husband safe_

This mantra continued through the young Lucy Steel's head as Lucy placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry . . . I . . . I feel . . ." Placing a hand on her forehead as she purposefully lost her footing, falling into the president's wife, Scarlett Valentine's, arms.

Her hands grasping onto the taller woman's chest, her hand then sliding to the breast. Her fingers sensing just where to strike as she squeezed on the skin of the other lady's covered nipple.

 _This isn't enough . . ._ , Lucy thought, seeing in the corner of her eye, Scarlett's bodyguards approaching to protect the first lady.

Lucy lifted herself up from the other woman, muttering a sorry as she placed a hand on her own forehead, pretending to soothe a faint head. "I'm . . . I'm so rude . . . Forgive me, I'll just-"

She then fell again into the arms of the other lady, however her lips brushing the skin of the woman's neck, licking and kissing the skin before hovering away as the men approach.

Before the bodyguards could pull Lucy away however, Scarlett held up a hand to stop them.

Out of saying it to calm the bodyguards or perhaps the woman in her arms, she said, "It's fine . . . It's alright."

Lucy closed her eyes, having already completely in the facade of being unconscious.

She felt a hand caress the face of her own, hidden from the bodyguards as she murmured to the blonde, "It's fine Lucy . . . It'll be fine. You must be tired from such a long travel, so just relax." Her hand caressing her head.

 _For sure . . . This woman . . . Loves other women_ , Lucy thought. Her plan going into motion to save her husband.

 _To save my husband . . ._

 _To save my husband . . ._

"Say my name." Scarlett murmured, finally alone in the private living space within the president's residence. "Everyone calls me First Lady or Mrs Valentine or Mrs President. I want my real name."

The first lady's hand caressed Lucy's legs, her dark ebony eyes however placed on the soft lips of the blonde beside her.

Scarlett's faced leaned in closer until Lucy could see every single dark eyelash. Her breath soft and smelling of mint as she murmured the softest, "Please." Lucy had ever heard.

"Scarlett." Lucy said curtly.

At that an obvious shiver buzzed down the older woman's spine as she inhaled.

"Ah . . . Your voice is so beautiful . . . Just as I thought it would." Scarlett smiled.

Her fingers then reached out, however pausing to ask, "Can I touch your lips?"

"Yes, Scarlett."

With that another shiver coursed through her body as she inhaled a deep breath.

The first lady then reached, soft pinching and caressing the pink skin of the woman's lips, a pink flush blooming on her cheeks.

 _Not enough . . . This won't be enough._ She knew she had to do more.

 _To save my husband . . ._

Lucy slowly opened her mouth, pulling her tongue out of her mouth to lick the tips of Lucy's fingers as she played with Lucy's bottom lip.

Although Lucy didn't present any embarrassment, Scarlett was the contrary. She shivered in delight, a slight smile curling her lips as she inserted her fingers into the younger woman's mouth.

Lucy then licked around the fingertips, her tongue moistening them. She then continued to suck the skin of the fingers, however not stopping her tongue from caressing the skin of the other lady's fingers in the process.

Scarlett clenched her legs together on the couch, however shuffling as if hiding her obvious arousal from the sight of Lucy's lips and mouth engorging on her fingers.

Scarlett removed her finger's from the other ladies' mouth. Lucy huffing slightly, saliva dribbling from her lips.

Lucy knew what next as she rose her head, licking her lips to whisper, "Scarlett."

Once again, a hard shiver coursed through Scarlett's body as she let out a heavy breath. "Lucy . . . Oh Lucy . . ." She whispered, lowering her head to lay her head on Lucy's leg, caressing the skin of her bare leg.

"Listen, can you do me a favour?"

Lucy tilted her head slight before nodding.

"Sit on my face." Scarlett said abruptly.

"I'm sorry . . . What?" Lucy said confusedly. This wasn't in the material she had researched.

"I want you . . ." She pulled Lucy's leg up, and pushing her head under it and between her two legs. Looking curtly to the other woman, a slight gleam and excitement in her eyes and a hot flush on her cheeks. "To sit on my face."

Lucy almost recoiled in surprise. "I couldn't possibly. You're the first lady, I wouldn't dare-"

"No. I'm not the first lady right now." Scarlett looked at the other woman sharply. "I am Scarlett. And I want you to sit on my face."

Scarlett slipped off the couch, sitting on the floor in front of Lucy, she pulled Lucy's legs apart and inserted her head between her thighs. "At the very least, do this." Her hands took hold of Lucy's shins and lifted them over Scarlett's shoulders. "Squash me! Until I can't breathe!" She said loudly.

Although Lucy was affronted, she followed her order. Beginning to clench her legs together around her neck, although not harshly so.

Scarlett gasped, her mouth opening as she huffed. Her cheeks bright red. "Say my name Lucy." She said desperately, her voice faded from the constriction.

"Scarlett." Lucy murmured.

Once again Lucy shivered, then tapped on Lucy's thigh, an obvious sign to stop the choking hold for a moment before Scarlett forwarded to Lucy's crotch.

Before Lucy could close her legs to the advancing woman, the for front of the woman's face was pressed into Lucy's purple pantied crotch.

"Sit on me, please Lucy, I can't stand it." Scarlett murmured, her hands at Lucy's thighs, clenching them slightly out of eagerness.

 _To keep my husband safe. . . That's what I'm here for._

She then lifted her body up cautiously, making Scarlett gasp for air for a moment before sitting on top of the other individual.

With a muffled squeal, Scarlett held onto Lucy's waist, as Lucy slowly allowed her weight to lay on top of the other woman.

Lucy Steel could feel the air of Scarlett's breathing along her entrance through the cloth, and could feel the fingers of the other woman clenching and unclenching her grip on the woman's thighs.

Suddenly, she felt a wet tongue caress the skin underneath her underwear, causing Lucy to shiver and yelp out of surprise.

"S-Scarlett." Lucy murmured, feeling the face beneath her move at the name, causing another reaction from the blonde.

A muffled groan came from the woman below her, and Lucy felt her underwear slowly moving to one side and becoming bare to Scarlett.

Lucy was about to reject and sit up from Scarlett's face when she felt that same tongue lick around the scape of her privates, not much bothered by the thin blonde hairs that covered the outside.

Lucy shut her eyes tight as she felt Scarlett's tongue find her clit, twirling and poking the skin with her tongue, causing shivers and a moan to slip from Lucy's mouth.

"Scarlett, hold on-" She felt the woman below her convulse in excitement, causing the movement to press onto Lucy, causing herself to moan out.

Her mouth then held onto that spot of skin as Scarlett's lips held onto the skin, sucking on the sensitive skin.

Lucy then moved her hand to touch the head of the other woman, her fingers clutching at the hair and pulling at it as she moved slightly on the other woman's face.

Lucy's moans became louder and harsher, her cheeks flushed. She felt her hips move of their own volition, pressing and lightening the weight on Scarlett's head, causing Scarlett's fingers to hold tighter on Lucy's waist in desperation of wanting to be muffled again.

Perhaps it was out of habit now, or just out of illogical behaviour but Lucy began a mantra of slowly murmuring the other woman's name under her breath.

Her fingers scraping at the scalp of Scarlett's head as she lessened the up and down motion of her hips but rather side to side, causing pressure to always reside on Scarlett's head, however also bringing pleasuring friction.

"Scarlett . . . Scarlett . . ." Lucy bit at her lip, beginning to huff as she felt her inner walls tighten and the tingling rush of further arousal as she was reaching her climax.

"Scarlett . . . I can feel it . . . I'm . . ." Lucy whined.

Scarlett moved her grip on Lucy from her waist to her thighs in a last trying effort to smother herself in Lucy's crotch.

A mantra of the name 'Scarlett' rolled off of Lucy's tongue as she climaxed.

Letting out a long moan, shutting her eyes, her toes curled and her hands pressing the first lady further into her crotch, Lucy shivered. Her mouth open, and feeling what seemed to be Scarlett's untouched climax below her.


End file.
